Compounds having structural formulas similar to that of the carbostyril derivative of the present invention are disclosed in the following prior art literature (patents).
The prior art by the present applicant
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,470, 4,216,220, 4,313,947, 4,298,739, 4,277,479, 4,435,404, 5,008,274 and 5,053,514; EP-A-8910919; Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) Nos. 50-82218, 50-106977, 50-142576, 54-30180, 54-30183, 54-30184, 55-79371, 57-9780, 57-14574, 57- 93962, 57-159778, 58-59980, 56-8319, 57-80322, 52-108980 and 63-290821.
The prior art by other applicants
Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 56-16470 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,347); Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 56-36452; Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 59-31753 (EP-A-96006A); U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,900; BE-A-859415; and EP-A-71150 [Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 58-24559].
The structural formulas of the carbostyril compounds disclosed in the above prior art literature (patents) are similar to that of the carbostyril derivative of the present invention, but are different from the latter in the side chain structures. Although some of the carbostyril compounds disclosed in the prior art literature, similarly to the carbostyril derivative of the present invention, have a platelets aggregation inhibitory activity, the compounds of the prior art include also those showing different pharmacological activities such as antithrombotic activity, antihistaminic activity, antiarrhythmic activity, cardiotonicactivity, .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity and the like.
[Disclosure of the Invention]
The carbostyril derivative of the present invention is represented by the following general formula (1). ##STR2## {wherein A represents a lower alkylene group.
R represents a group ##STR3## a group ##STR4## or a group ##STR5## [wherein R.sup.1 represents a group ##STR6## (wherein l and m independently represent 0 or 1. B represents a lower alkylene group. Each of R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 which may be the same or different, represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group which may have a hydroxyl group, or a lower alkanoyl group. Further, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 may form a five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring, together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and further with or without a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom which may be present between R.sup.7 and R.sup.8. Said heterocyclic ring may have 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, an oxo group and a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group. Said heterocylic ring may also have a lower alkylenedioxy group as a substituent.); a lower alkoxycarbonyl group-substituted lower alkyl group; a carboxy group-substituted lower alkyl group; a lower alkyl group having, as a substituent, a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group; a hydroxyl group-containing lower alkyl group; an imidazolyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group; or a group --SO.sub.2 --D--R.sup.9 (wherein D represents a lower alkylene group. R.sup.9 represents a five- or six-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocylic ring residue having nitrogen atoms. Said heterocyclic ring may have, as a substituent, a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, or a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group.).
R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom; a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group; a cycloalkyl group; a phenyl group; a phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group and a lower alkoxy group; a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a thienyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a cycloalkylcarbonyl group; a benzoyl group; a tetrahydropyranyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a phenyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group; a phenylsulfonyl group; or a cycloalkyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group.
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 may form a pyrrolidinyl group together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond. Said pyrrolidinyl group has 1-2 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a piperidinylcarbonyl group and a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group.
R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom; a lower alkyl group which may have a hydroxyl group; a carboxy-substituted lower alkyl group; a lower alkoxycarbonyl group-substituted lower alkyl group; a group ##STR7## (wherein E represents a lower alkylene group which may have a hydroxyl group. n represents 0 or 1. Each of R.sup.10 and R.sup.11, which may be the same or different, represents a hydrogen atom; a lower alkyl group which may have a hydroxyl group; or a lower alkanoyl group. Further, R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 may form a five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring, together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and further with or without a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom which may be present between R.sup.10 and R.sup.11. Said heterocyclic ring may have 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group; an oxo group; a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group; a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group; and a lower alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted amino group. Said heterocylic ring may also have a lower alkylenedioxy group as a substituent.); or a pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the groupconsisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group.
R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen atom; a cycloalkyl group; a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group; a phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group and a lower alkoxy group; a phenyl group; a thienyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group; an imidazolyl-substituted lower alkyl group; or a tetrahydropyranyl-substituted lower alkyl group.
Y represents a group ##STR8## a group ##STR9## or a group ##STR10##
Each of R.sup.5 and R.sup.6, which may be the same or different, represents a hydrogen atom; a lower alkyl group; a cycloalkyl group; a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group; or a piperidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as a substituent on the piperidinyl ring, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group.].
W represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom.
The carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton represents a single bond or a double bond.}.
Of the carbostyril derivatives represented by the above general formula (1), the compounds represented by the following general formula (1A) are novel compounds not disclosed in any literature yet. ##STR11## {wherein A represents a lower alkylene group.
R.sup.A represents a group ##STR12## a group ##STR13## or a group ##STR14## [wherein R.sup.1 represents a group ##STR15## (wherein l and m independently represent 0 or 1. B represents a lower alkylene group. Each of R.sup.7 and R.sup.8, which may be the same or different, represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group which may have a hydroxyl group, or a lower alkanoyl group. Further, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 may form a five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring, together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and further with or without a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom which may be present between R.sup.7 and R.sup.8. Said heterocyclic ring may have 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, an oxo group and a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group. Said heterocylic ring may also have a lower alkylenedioxy group as a substituent.); a lower alkoxycarbonyl group-substituted lower alkyl group; a carboxy group-substituted lower alkyl group; a lower alkyl group having, as a substituent, a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group; a hydroxyl group-containing lower alkyl group; an imidazolyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group; or a group --SO.sub.2 --D--R.sup.9 (wherein D represents a lower alkylene group. R.sup.9 represents a five- or six-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocylic ring residue having 1-3 halogen atoms or nitrogen atoms. Said heterocyclic ring may have, as a substituent, a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkoxy-carbonyl group, or a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group.).
R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom; a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group; a cycloalkyl group; a phenyl group; a phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group and a lower alkoxy group; a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a thienyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a cycloalkylcarbonyl group; a benzoyl group; a tetrahydropyranyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a phenyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group; a phenylsulfonyl group; or a cycloalkyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group.
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 may form a pyrrolidinyl group together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond. Said pyrrolidinyl group has 1-2 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkyl group having a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, apiperidinylcarbonyl group and a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group.
R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom; a lower alkyl group which may have a hydroxyl group; a carboxy-substituted lower alkyl group; a lower alkoxycarbonyl group-substituted lower alkyl group; a group ##STR16## (wherein E represents a lower alkylene group which may have a hydroxyl group. n represents 0 or 1. Each of R.sup.10 and R.sup.11, which may be the same or different, represents a hydrogen atom; a lower alkyl group which may have a hydroxyl group; or a lower alkanoyl group. Further, R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 may form a five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring, together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and further with or without a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom which may be present between R.sup.10 and R.sup.11. Said heterocyclic ring may have 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group; an oxo group; a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group; a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group; and a lower alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted amino group. Said heterocylic ring may also have a lower alkylenedioxy group as a substituent.); or a pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group.
R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen atom; a cycloalkyl group; a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group; a phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group and a lower alkoxy group; a phenyl group; a thienyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group; an imidazolyl-substituted lower alkyl group; or a tetra-hydropyranyl-substituted lower alkyl group.
Y represents a group ##STR17## a group ##STR18## or a ##STR19##
Each of R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 which may be the same or different, represents a hydrogen atom; a lower alkyl group; a cycloalkyl group; a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group; or a piperidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as a substituent on the piperidinyl ring, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group.].
W represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom.
The carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton represents a single bond or a double bond.
When W is an oxygen atom and R.sup.1 is a hydroxyl group-containing lower alkyl group, R.sup.2 must not be any of a hydrogen atom, a cycloalkyl group and a phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkoxy group and a halogen atom.
When R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 form a pyrrolidinyl group, the pyrrolidinyl group must not be a pyrrolidinyl group substituted with a hydroxyl group or with a hydroxyl group-containing lower alkyl group.}.
According to the research by the present inventors, the carbostyril derivative represented by the above general formula (1) or its salt is superior in platelets aggregation inhibitory activity, phosphodiesterase inhibitory activity, cardiocontraction increase activty (positive contraction activity), antiulcerative activity, antiinflammatory activity, brain and peripheral blood flow increasing activity, platelet plug dissecting activity, thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonistic activity, etc. The compound of the present invnetion is characterized by having long sustaining times for the above-mentioned activities, low toxicity (the toxicity to heart when used for cardiac vascular hypertrophy, myocardial disturbance, etc. is particularly low), and very low circulatory effects for heart rate increase, blood pressure reduction, etc. The present compound also has an advantage that it is readily absorbed by intestinal tract and easily transferred into blood. Thus, the compound of the present invention can be most suitably used as a prophylactic and treating agent for thrombosis (e.g. cerebral apoplexia, cerebral infarction, myocardial infarction), a peripheral circulation improving agent, a cerebral circulation improving agent, an antiinflammatory agent, an antiasthmatic agent, a prophylactic and treating agent for diabetic complication (e.g. neurosis, nephritis), a cardiotonic agent and a phosphodiesterase agent.
The compound of the present invention further has a platelets adhesion inhibitory activity and therefore can be used, for example, as a prophylactic and treating agent for arterioscierosis, ischemic heart disease, chronic arterial embolism, acute or chronic nephritis, etc.; for the postoperative administration of blood vessel in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), etc.; as a prophylactic and treating agent for coronary arterial re-embolism due to indwelling of stent in blood vessel; and at the-time of dialysis treatment or artificial organ embedding.
Each of the individual groups shown in the above general formula (1) is as follows.
As to the lower alkylene group, there can be mentioned, for example, straight chain or branched chain alkylene groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as methylene, ethylene, methylmethylene, trimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, 2-ethyltrimethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene and the like.
The lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, can be exemplified by straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, which may each have 1-3 hydroxyl groups or 1-3 alkoxyalkoxy groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropl, butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, methoxymethoxymethyl, 2-methoxymethoxyethyl, 3-methoxy-methoxypropyl, 2,3-dimethoxymethoxypropyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydrorypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 5-hydroxypentyl, 2-hydroxypentyl, 3-hydroxypentyl, 4-hydroxypentyl, 6-hydroxyhexyl, 2-hydroxyhexyl, 3-hydroxyhexyl, 4-hydroxyhexyl, 1-methyl-2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-hydroxyethyl, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl, 2,2-dihydroxyethyl, 1,3-dihydroxypropyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl, 1,4-dihydroxybutyl, 2,4-dihydroxybutyl, 3,4-dihydroxybutyl, 1,2-dihydroxybutyl, 2,3-dihydroxy-butyl, 1,3-dihydroxybutyl, 2,2-dihydroxybutyl, 1,2,3-trihydroxybutyl, 2,3,4-trihydroxybutyl,2,3-dihydroxy-pentyl, 3,4-dihydroxypentyl, 3,5-dihydroxypentyl,2,3,4-trihydroxypentyl, 3,4,5-trihydroxypentyl, 2,4,5-trihydroxypentyl, 2,3-dihydroxyhexyl, 2,5-dihydroxyhexyl, 2,6-dihydroxyhexyl, 3,4-dihydroxyhexyl, 4,5-dihydroxy-hexyl, 4,6-dihydroxyhexyl, 5,6-dihydroxyhexyl, 2,3,4-trihydroxyhexyl, 3,4,5-trihydroxyhexyl, 4,5,6-trihydroxyhexyl and the like.
As to the lower alkanoyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, straight chain or branched chain alkanoyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pentanoyl, tert-butylcarbonyl, hexanoyl and the like.
As to the lower alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted amino group, there can be mentioned, for example, amino groups which may each have, as substituent(s), 1-2 straight chain or branched chanin alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as amino, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, tert-butylamino, pentylamino, hexylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, dibutylamino, dipentylamino, dihexylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-butylamino, N-methyl-N-hexylamino and the like.
As to the lower alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, aminocarbonyl groups which may have, as substituent(s), 1-2 straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as aminocarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, isopropylamino-carbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, tert-butylaminocarbonyl, pentylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylamino-carbonyl, dipropylaminocarbonyl, dibutylaminocarbonyl, dipentylaminocarbonyl, dihexylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-ethylaminocarobnyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-butylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl and the like.
As to the lower alkylenedioxy group, there can be mentioned, for example, straight chain or branched chain alkylenedioxy groups each of 1-4 carbon atoms, such as methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, trimethylenedioxy, tetramethylenedioxy and the like.
As to the lower alkoxycarbonyl group-substituted lower alkyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, straight chain or branched chain alkoxycarbonylalkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as methoxycarbonylmethyl, 3-methoxycarbonylpropyl, 4-ethoxycarbonylbutyl, 6-propoxycarbonylhexyl, 5-isopropoxycarbonylpentyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butoxycarbonylethyl, 2-methyl-tert-butoxycarbonylpropyl, 2-pentyloxycarbonylethyl, hexyloxycarbonylmethyl and the like.
The carboxy-lower alkyl group can be exemplified by carboxyalkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as carboxymethyl, 2-carboxyethyl, 1-carboxyethyl, 3-carboxypropyl, 4-carboxybutyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-carboxyethyl, 5-carboxypentyl, 6-carboxyhexyl, 2-methyl-3-carboxypropyyl and the like.
As to the lower alkyl group having, as a substituent, a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group, there can be mentioned straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, each having, a substituent, an aminocarbonyl group which may have 1-2 straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as aminocarbonylmethyl, 1-aminocarbonyl-ethyl, 2-aminocarbonylethyl, 3-aminocarbonylpropyl, 4-aminocarbonylbutyl, 5-aminocarbonylpentyl, 6-aminocarbonylhexyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-aminocarbonylethyl, 2-methyl-3-aminocarbonylpropyl, methylaminocarbonylmethyl, ethylaminocarbonylmethyl, propylaminocarbonylmethyl, isopropylaminocarbonylmethyl, butylaminocarbonylmethyl, tert-butylaminocarbonylmethyl, pentylaminocarbonylmethyl, hexylaminocarbonylmethyl, dimethylaminocarbonylmethyl, diethylaminocarbonylmethyl, diethylaminocarbonylmethyl, dipropylaminocarbonylmethyl, dibutylaminocarbonylmethyl, dipentylaminocarbonylmethyl, dihexylaminocarbonylmethyl, N-methyl-N-ethylaminocarbonylmethyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonylmethyl, N-methyl-N-butylaminocarbonylmethyl, N-methyl-N-hexyl-aminocarbonylmethyl, 2-methylaminocarbonylethyl, 1-ethylaminocarbonylethyl, 3-propylaminocarbonylpropyl, 4-butylaminocarbonylbutyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-pentylaminocarbonylethyl, 5-hexylaminocarbonylpentyl, 6-dimethylaminocarbonylhexyl, 2-diethylaminocarbonylethyl, 1-(N-methyl-N-hexylamino)carbonylethyl, 3-dihexylaminocarbonylpropyl, 4-dibutylaminocarbonylbutyl, 2-(N-methyl-N-pentylamino)carbonylethyl and the like.
As to the hydroxyl group-containing lower alkyl group can be exemplified by straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbonyl atoms, each having 1-3 hydroxyl groups, such as 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 5-hydroxypentyl, 2-hydroxypentyl, 3-hydroxypentyl, 4-hydroxypentyl, 6-hydroxyhexyl, 2-hydroxyhexyl, 3-hydroxyhexyl, 4-hydroxyhexyl, 1-methyl-2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-hydroxyethyl, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl, 2,2-dihydroxyethyl, 1,3-dihydroxypropyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl, 1,4-dihydroxybutyl, 2,4-dihydroxy butyl, 3,4-dihydroxybutyl, 1,2-dihydroxybutyl, 2,3-dihydroxybutyl, 1,3-dihydroxybutyl, 2,2-dihydroxybutyl, 1,2,3-trihydroxybutyl, 2,3,4-trihydroxybutyl, 2,3-dihydroxypentyl, 3,4-dihydroxypentyl, 3,5-dihydroxypentyl, 2,3,4-trihydroxypentyl, 3,4,5-trihydroxypentyl, 2,4,5-trihydroxypentyl, 2,3-dihydroxyhexyl, 2,5-dihydroxyhexyl, 2,6-dihydroxyhexyl, 3,4-dihydroxyhexyl, 4,5-dihydroxyhexyl, 4,6-dihydroxyhexyl, 5,6-dihydroxyhexyl, 2,3,4-trihydroxyhexyl, 3,4,5-trihydroxyhexyl, 4,5,6-trihydroxyhexyl and the like.
As to the imidazolyl-substituted lower alkyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, imidazolyl-alkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as (2-imidazolyl)-methyl, 2-(1-imidazolyl)ethyl, 1-(4-imidazolyl)ethyl, 3-(5-imidazolyl)propyl, 4-(2-imidazolyl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(4-imidazolyl)ethyl, 5-(1-imidazolyl)pentyl, 6-(5-imidazolyl)hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(1-imidazolyl)propyl and the like.
The pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group can be exemplified by pyridyl-substituted alkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as (2-pyridyl)methyl, 2-(3-pyridyl)ethyl, 1-(4-pyridyl)ethyl, 3-(4-pyridyl)propyl, 4-(2-pyridyl)butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(3-pyridyl)ethyl, 5-(4-pyridyl)pentyl, 6-(2-pyridyl)-hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(3-pyridyl)propyl and the like.
The pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group, can be exemplified by pyrrolidinylalkyl groups whose alkyl groups are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms and which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms and a hydroxyl group, such as (2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl, 2-(3-pyrrolidinyl)ethyl, 1-(2-pyrrolidinyl)ethyl, 3-(2-pyrrolidinyl)propyl, 4-(3-pyrrolidinyl)butyl, 5-(3-pyrrolidinyl)pentyl, 6-(2-pyrrolidinyl)hexyl, (3-methoxymethoxy-1-ethoxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl, (1,3-dimethyl-4-ethoxymethoxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl, 2-(3-propoxymethoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl)ethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(2-pyrrolidinyl)ethyl, 2-methyl-3-(3-pyrrolidinyl)propyl, (1-ethyl-4-hydroxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl, 2-(1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)ethyl, 1-(1-propyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)-ethyl, 3-(1-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)propyl, 4-(1-pentyl-3,4-dihydroxy-3-pyrrolidinyl)butyl, 5-(1-hexyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)pentyl, 6-(1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)hexyl, (1,3-dimethyl-4-hydroxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl, 2-(3-hydroxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)ethyl, (4-hydroxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)-methyl, 3-(5-hydroxy-2-pyrrolidinyl)propyl and the like.
As to the lower alkoxycarbonyl group, there can bementioned, for example, alkoxycarbonyl groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl and the like.
As to the cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, cycloalkylalkyl groups each of 3-8 carbon atoms, whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclo-heptylmethyl, cyclooctylmethyl, 2-cyclopropylethyl, 1-cyclobutylethyl, 3-cyclopentylpropyl, 4-cyclohexylbutyl, 5-cycloheptylpentyl, 6-cyclooctylhexyl, 2-methyl-3-cyclohexylpropyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 1-cyclohexylethyl and the like.
As to the cycloalkyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, cycloalkyl groups each of 3-8 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononanyl, cyclodecanyl and the like.
The lower alkoxy group can be exemplified by straight chain or branched chain alkoxy groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, Such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy and the like.
As to the lower alkyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl and the like.
The phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group and a lower alkoxy group, can be exemplified by phenylalkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms and which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, a carboxy group, a cyano group and astraight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as benzyl, 2-phenolethyl, 1-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-phenylethyl, 5-phenylpentyl, 6-phenylhexyl, 2-methyl-3-phenylpropyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl, 4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 5-(2-bromophenyl)-pentyl, 6-(3-bromophenyl)hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(4-bromophenyl)propyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 3-iodobenzyl, 2-(4-iodophenyl)ethyl, 1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)ethyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzyl, 2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl, 3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl, 4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 5-(3,5-dibromophenyl)-pentyl, 6-(3,4,5-trichlorophenyl)hexyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 2-(2-methylphenyl)ethyl, 1-(3-methylphenyl)-ethyl, 3-(3-ethylphenyl)propyl, 4-(2-ethylphenyl)butyl, 5-(4-ethylphenyl)pentyl, 6-(3-isopropylphenyl)hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(4-hexylphenyl)propyl, 2-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,5-dimethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4,5-trimethylphenyl)ethyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyl, 1-(3-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 3-(2-ethoxyphenyl)propyl, 4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)butyl, 5-(3-ethoxyphenyl)pentyl, 6-(4-isopropoxyphenyl)hexyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(4-hexyloxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-methyl-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)propyl, 2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4-diethoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)-ethyl, 1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl, (2-chloro-4-methoxy)benzyl, 4-cyanobenzyl, 1-(3-cyanophenyl)ethyl, 1-(2-cyanophenyl)propyl, 1-(2,3-dicyanophenyl)butyl, 1-(2,3,4-tricyanophenyl)pentyl, 1-(2,4-dicyanophenyl)hexyl, 4-carboxybenzyl, 1-(3-carboxyphenyl)ethyl, 1-(2-carboxyphenyl)propyl, 1-(2,4-dicarboxyphenyl)butyl, 1-(2,4,6-tricarboxyphenyl)pentyl, 1-(2-chloro-4-carboxyphenyl)hexyl, (3-methyl-4-cyano)benzyl and the like.
As to the thienyl-substituted lower alkyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, thienyl-substituted alkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as (2-thienyl)methyl, 2-(3-thienyl)-ethyl, 1-(2-thienyl)ethyl, 3-(2-thienyl)propyl, 4-(3-thienyl)butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(2-thienyl)ethyl, 5-(3-thienyl)pentyl, 6-(2-thienyl)hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(3-thienyl)propyl and the like.
The cycloalkylcarbonyl group can be exemplified by cycloalkylcarbonyl groups each of 3-10 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, cycloheptylcarbonyl, cyclooctylcarbonyl, cyclononanylcarbonyl, cyclodecanylcarbonyl and the like.
As to the tetrahydropyranyl-substituted lower alkyl group, there can be mentioned tetrahydropyranyl-substituted alkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as (2-tetrahydropyranyl)methyl, (3-tetrahydropyranyl)methyl, (4-tetrahydropyranyl)methyl, 2-(2-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 2-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)-ethyl, 2-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 1-(2-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 1-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 1-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 3-2-(tetrahydropyranyl)propyl, 3-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)propyl, 3-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)-propyl, 4-(2-tetrahydropyranyl)butyl, 4-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)butyl, 4-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(2-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)ethyl, 5-(2-tetrahydropyranyl)pentyl, 5-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)pentyl, 5-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)pentyl, 6-(2-tetrahydropyranyl)-hexyl, 6-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)hexyl, 6-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(2-tetrahydropyranyl)propyl, 2-methyl-3-(3-tetrahydropyranyl)propyl, 2-methyl-3-(4-tetrahydropyranyl)propyl and the like.
The phenyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group can be exemplified by phenylalkylsulfonyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as benzylsulfonyl, 2-phenylethylsulfonyl, 1-phenylethylsulfonyl, 3-phenylpropylsulfonyl, 4-phenylbutyl-sulfonyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-phenylethylsulfonyl, 5-phenylpentylsulfonyl, 6-phenylhexylsulfonyl, 2-methyl-3-phenylpropylsulfonyl and the like.
As to the cycloalkyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, cycloalkylalkyl-sulfonyl groups each of 3-8 carbon atoms, whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atom, such as cyclopropylmethylsulfonyl, cyclobutylmethylsulfonyl, cyclopentylmethylsulfonyl, cyclohexylmethylsulfonyl, cycloheptylmethylsulfonyl, cyclooctylmethylsulfonyl, 2-cyclopropylethylsulfonyl, 1-cyclobutylethylsulfonyl, 3-cyclopentylpropylsulfonyl, 4-cyclohexylbutylsulfonyl, 5-cycloheptylpentylsulfonyl, 6-cyclooctylhexylsulfonyl, 2-methyl-3-cyclohexylpropylsulfonyl, 2-cyclohexylethylsulfonyl,1-cyclohexylethylsulfonyl and the like.
The cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group can be exemplified by aminocarbonyl groups which may have, as substituent(s), 1-2 cycloalkylalkyl groups each of 3-8 carbon atoms whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as aminocarbonyl, cyclohexylmethylaminocarbonyl, cyclopropylmethylaminocarbonyl, cyclobutylmethylaminocarbonyl, cyclopentylmethylaminocarbonyl, cycloheptylmethylaminocarbonyl, cyclooctylmethylaminocarbonyl,(2-cyclo-propylethyl)aminocarobnyl, (1-cyclobutylethyl)-aminocarbonyl, (3-cyclopentylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, (4-cyclohexylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, (5-cycloheptylpenty)-aminocarbonyl, (6-cyclooctylhexyl)aminocarbonyl, (2-methyl-3-cyclohexylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, (2-cyclohexylethyl)aminocarbonyl,(1-cyclohexylethyl)-aminocarbonyl, dicyclohexylmethylaminocarbonyl, N-cyclohexylmethyl-N-cycloheptylmethylaminocarbonyl and the like.
The lower alkylene group which may have a hydroxyl group, can be exemplified by the above-mentioned lower alkylene groups and further by straight chain or branched chain alkylene groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms which may have hydroxyl group(s), such as 2-hydroxytrimethylene, 2-hydroxytetramethylene, 2,3-dihydroxytetramethylene, 3-hydroxypentamethylene, 3-hydroxytetramethylene, 5-hydroxyhexamethylene and the like.
The phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group and a lower alkoxy group, can be exemplified by phenylalkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms and which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms and a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-phenylethyl, 5-phenylpentyl, 6-phenylhexyl, 2-methyl-3-phenylpropyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl, 4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 5-(2-bromophenyl)-pentyl, 6-(3-bromophenyl)hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(4-bromphenyl)propyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 3-iodobenzyl, 2-(4-iodophenyl)ethyl, 1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)ethyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzyl, 2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl, 3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl, 4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)butyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl, 5-(3,5-dibromophenyl)pentyl, 6-(3,4,5-trichlorophenyl)hexyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 2-(2-methylphenyl)ethyl, 1-(3-methylphenyl)ethyl, 3-(3-ethylphenyl)propyl, 4-(2-ethylphenyl)butyl, 5-(4-ethylphenyl)pentyl, 6-(3-isopropylphenyl)hexyl, 2-methyl-3-(4-hexylphenyl)propyl, 2-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,5-dimethylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4,5-trimethylphenyl)ethyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyl, 1-(3-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 3-(2-ethoxyphenyl)propyl, 4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)butyl, 5-(3-ethoxyphenyl)pentyl, 6-(4-isopropoxyphenyl)hexyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(4-hexyloxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-methyl-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)propyl, 2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4-diethoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl) ethyl, 1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl, (2-chloro-4-methoxy)benzyl and the like.
As to the piperidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as a substituent on the piperidinyl ring, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, there can be mentioned, for example, piperidinylalkyl groups whose alkyl portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms and which may have, as substituent(s) on the piperidinyl ring, 1-3 hydroxyl groups or 1-3 alkoxyalkoxy groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as (4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl, 2-(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)ethyl, 1-(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)ethyl, 3-(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)propyl, 4-(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)butyl, 5-(4-hydroxy-1-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)pentyl, 6-(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)-hexyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(3-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)-ethyl, 2-methyl-3-(2-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)propyl, 2-(2,4-dihydroxy-1-piperidinyl)ethyl, 3-(2-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)propyl, (2,4,6-trihdroxy-1-piperidinyl)-methyl, 1-(2-hydroxy-3-piperidinyl)ethyl, 4-(3-hydroxy-2-piperidinyl)-butyl, 5-(3-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)pentyl, 6-(2-hydroxy-3-piperidinyl)hexyl, 2-(4-methoxymethoxy-1-piperidinyl)ethyl, 3-(4-ethoxymethoxy-1-piperidinyl) propyl, 2-(2,4-dimethoxymethoxy-1-piperidinyl)ethyl and the like.
The five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring group formed by R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or by R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 together with the nitrogen atom to which R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 bond and further with or without a nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen atom which may be present between R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11, can be exemplified by pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, isothiazolidinyl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1,2-thiazinyl.
The above heterocyclic ring group having 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, a lower alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted amino group, an oxo group and a lower alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group, or having a lower alkylenedioxy group as a substituent, can be exemplified by the above heterocyclic ring groups each having 1-3 substiutents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, an alkoxyalkoxy group whose alkoxy portion is a straight chain or branched chain alkoxoy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms which may have, as substituent(s), 1-3 hydroxyl groups or 1-3 alkoxyalkoxy groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, an amino group which may have, as substituent(s), 1-2 straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, an oxo group, and an aminocarbonyl group which may have, as substituent(s), 1-2 straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, or each having, as a substituent, a straight chain or branched chain alkylenedioxy group of 1-4 carbon atoms, such as 4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl, 2,6-dimethyl-1-piperidinyl, 4-methylamino-1-piperidinyl, 4,4-ethylenedioxy-1-piperidinyl, 3,4-dihydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxy-methoxy-methyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxymethoxymethyl-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 5-methoxlanethoxymethyl-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-(2-methoxymethoxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 1,1-dioxo-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl, 4-dimethylamino-1-piperidinyl, 1,1-dioxo-2-isothiazolidinyl, 3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-dimethylamino-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methoxymethoxy-1-piperidinyl, 4-(2-ethoxyethoxy)-1-piperidinyl, 3-propoxypropoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-(4-butoxybutoxy)thiomorpholino, 2-(5-pentyloxypentyloxy)-morpholino, 3-(6-hexyloxyhexyloxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2-oxo-5-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl, 2,4,6-trimethyl-1-piperidinyl, 3-ethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-propyl-1-piperazinyl, 3-methylmorpholino, 5-butyl-2-thiomorpholino, 2-amino-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-(N-methyl-N-propylamino)-1-piperidinyl, 3-dibutylamino-1-piperazinyl, 3-(N-ethyl-N-pentylamino)-morpholino, 2-dihexylaminothiomorpholino, 3-dimethyl-aminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-methylaminocarbonyl-1-piperidinyl, 2-ethylaminocarbonylmorpholino, 3-propylaminocarbonyl-1-piperazinyl, 3-butylaminocarbonyl-2-thiomorpholino, 3-pentylaminocarbonyl-3,4,5,6-tetra hydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 3-hexylaminocarbonyl-2-isothiazolidinyl, 3-dibutylaminocarbonyl-1-piperazinyl, 4-(N-methyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl)-1-piperidinyl, 4-hydroxy-2,6-dimethyl-1-piperidinyl, 2-oxo-1-piperazinyl, 3-oxo-1-piperazinyl, 4,4-methylenedioxy-1-piperazinyl and the like.
The above heterocyclic ring group having 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, an oxo group, a lower alkyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, and a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted amino group, or having a lower alkylenedioxy group as a substituent, can be exemplified by the above heterocyclic ring groups each having 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, an alkoxyalkoxy group whose alkoxy portion is a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms which may have, as substituent(s), 1-3 hydroxyl groups or 1-3 alkoxyalkoxy groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, an amino group which may have 1-2 straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups each of 1-6 carbon atoms, and an oxo group, or each having a straight chain or branched chain alkylenedioxy group of 1-4 carbon atoms as a substituent, such as 4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl, 2,6-dimethyl-1-piperidinyl, 4-methylamino-1-piperidinyl, 4,4-ethylenedioxy-1-piperidinyl, 3,4-dihydroxyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxymethoxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxymethoxymethyl-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 5-methoxymethoxymethyl-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-(2-methoxymethoxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl, 4-hydroxy-1-pyrrrolidinyl, 1,1-dioxo-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl, 4-dimethylamino-1-piperidinyl, 1,1-dioxo-2-isothiazolydinyl, 3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-dimethylamino-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methoxymethoxy-1-piperidinyl, 4-(2-ethoxyethoxy)-1-piperidinyl, 3-propoxypropoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-(4-botuxybutoxy)thiomorpholino, 2-(5-pentyloxypentyloxy)morpholino, 3-(6-hexyloxyhexyloxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2-oxo-5-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl, 2,4,6-trimethyl-1-piperidinyl, 3-ethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-propyl-1-piperazinyl, 3-methylmorpholino, 5-butyl-2-thiomorpholino, 2-amino-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-(N-methyl-N-propylamino)-1-piperidinyl, 3-dibutylamino-1-piperazinyl, 3-(N-ethyl-N-pentylamino)morpholino, 2-dihexylamino-thiomorpholino, 3-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-methylaminocarbonyl-1-piperidinyl, 2-ethylamino-carbonylmorpholino, 4-hydroxy-2,6-dimethyl-1-piperidinyl, 2-oxo-1-piperazinyl, 3-oxo-1-piperazinyl, 4,4-methylenedioxy-1-piperazinyl and the like.
The five- or six-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring residue containing 1-3 nitrogen atoms, can be exemplified by pyrrolyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazl, pyrimidyl, pyrazyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, 2-imidazolyl, imidazolidinyl, 2-pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl and 1,3,4-triazolyl.
The above hereocyclic ring residue having, assubstituent(s), a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxyalkoxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group or a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, can be exemplified by the above heterocyclic ring residues each having, as substituent(s), a hydroxyl group, an alkoxyalkoxy group whose alkoxy portion is a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, a straight chain or branched chain alkoxycarbonyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, or a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms which may have, as substituent(s), 1-3 hydroxyl groups or 1-3 alkoxyalkoxy groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as 4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl, 3-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl, 2-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl, 2-methoxycarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxymethoxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-(2-methoxymethoxyethyl)-1-imidazolyl, 3-methoxy-methoxymethyl-pyrazolyl, 4-(3-ethoxymethoxypropyl)-2-pyrimidyl, 4-methoxymethoxymethyl-2-imidazolin-2-yl, 4-ethoxymethoxymethyl-1-pyrazolidinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-imidazolyl, 3-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolyl, 3-ethoxycarbonyl-2H-pyrrolyl, 3-hydroxymethyl-pyrazolyl, 4-hydroxy-2-pyridyl, 4-ethoxycarbonyl-3-pyridazyl, 4-(3-hydroxypropyl)-2-pyrimidyl, 2-propoxycarbonyl-3-pyrazyl, 2-hydroxy-2-pyrrolinin-1-yl, 4-hydroxymethyl- 2-imidazolin-2-yl, 2-methoxycarbonyl-1-imidazolidinyl, 3-methoxymethoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-(2-ethoxyethoxy)-1-piperidinyl, 4-methoxymethoxy-1-piperidinyl, 3-hydroxy-2-pyrazolin-1-yl, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrazolidinyl, 4-ethoxycarbonyl-1-piperazinyl and the like.
The pyrrolidinyl group having 1-2 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s), a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a piperidinylcarbnyl group and a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group, can be exemplified by pyrrolidinyl groups each having 1-2 substituents selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group, an alkoxyalkoxy group whose alkoxy portion is a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms which may have 1-3 hydroxyl groups or 1-3 alkoxyalkoxy groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, a straight chain or branched chain alkoxycarbonyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, a piperidinylcarbonyl group and an aminocarbonyl group which may have 1-2 cycloalkylalkyl group of 3-8 carbon atoms whose alkyl portion is a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as 2-methoxymethoxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxymethoxymethyl-4-methoxymethoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-dihydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-dimethoxymethoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxycarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-(1-piperidinylcarbonyl)-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-cyclohexyl-methylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxycarbonyl-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-(1-piperidinylcarbonyl)-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-cyclohexylmethylaminocarbonyl-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-ethoxycarbonyl-1pyrrolidinyl, 2-propoxycarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-butoxycarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-pentyloxycarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-hexyloxycarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-cycloheptylmethylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-cyclooctylmethylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-cyclopentylmethylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 3-cyclopropylmethylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-cyclobutylmethylaminocarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-(1-piperidinylcarbonyl)-4-methoxycarbonyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-cyclohexylaminocarbonyl-4-methyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-propyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-hydroxymethyl-4-methoxymethoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-methoxycarbonyl-4-(2-ethoxyethoxy)-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-(1-piperidinylcarbonyl)-4-propoxymethoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-cyclohexylmethylaminocarbonyl-4-butoxymethoxy-1-pyrrolidinyl and the like.
As to the lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, there can be mentioned, for example, alkoxyalkoxy groups whose alkoxy portions are each a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group of 1-6 carbon atoms, such as methoxymethoxy, 3-methoxypropoxy, 4-ethoxybutoxy, 4-propoxyhexyloxy, 5-isopropoxypentyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butoxyethoxy, 2-methyl-tert-butoxypropoxy, 2-pentyloxyethoxy, hexyloxymethoxy and the like.
As to the halogen atom, there can be mentioned, for example, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom and an iodine atom.
The carbostyril derivative represented by the above general formula (1) can be produced by various processes. It can be easily produced by, for example, the processes shown by the following reaction formulas. ##STR20## [wherein A, W and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.a represents a group ##STR21## (wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 have the same definitions as given above.). X represents a halogen atom, a lower alkanesulfonyloxy group, an arylsulfonyloxy group or an aralkylsulfonyloxy group.]
The reaction between a compound of general formula (2) and a compound of general formula (3) is conducted in an appropriate solvent or in the absence of any solvent, in the presence or absence of a basic compound. The reaction is conducted generally at room temperature to 200.degree. C., preferably at room temperature to 150.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 1-30 hours. The solvent used can be exemplified by ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, diethyl ether and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride and the like; lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; polar solvents such as dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), hexamethylphosphoric triamide, pyridine, acetone, actonitrile and the like. The basic compound used can be exemplified by inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogen-carbonate, sodium amide, sodium hydride, potassium hydride and the like; and organic bases such as triethylamine, tripropylamine, pyridine, quinoline and the like. The above reaction proceeds advantageously when an alkali metal iodide (e.g. potassium iodide or sodium iodide) or the like is added to the reaction system. The compound of general formula (3) is added in an amount of generally at least 1 mole, preferably 1-8 moles per mole of the compound of general formula (2).
In the reaction formula 1, the lower alkane-sulfonyloxy group represented by X can be exemplified by methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, isopropanesulfonyloxy, probanesulfonyloxy, butanesulfonyloxy, tert-butanesulfonyloxy, pentanesulfonyloxy and hexanesulfonyloxy. The arylsulfonyloxy group can be exemplified by substituted or unsubstituted aryl-sulfonyloxy groups such as phenylsulfonyloxy, 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy, 2-methylphenylsulfonyloxy, 4-nitrophenylsulfonyloxy, 4-methoxyphenylsulfonyloxy, 3-chlorophenylsulfonyloxy, .alpha.-naphthylphenylsulfonyloxy and the like. The aralkylsulfonyloxy group can be exemplified by substituted or unsubstituted aralkylsulfonyloxy groups such as benzylsulfonyloxy, 2-phenylethylsulfonyloxy, 4-phenylbutylsulfonyloxy, 4-methylbenzylsulfonyloxy, 2-methylbenzylsulfonyloxy, 4-nitrobenzylsulfonyloxy, 4-methoxybenzylsulfonyloxy, 3-chlorobenzylsulfonyloxy, .alpha.-naphthylmethylsulfonyloxy and the like. ##STR22## [wherein W, X, A, R and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound of general formula (4) and a compound of general formula (5) is conducted in an appropriate solvent, preferably using a basic compound as a dehalogenating agent, generally at room temperature to 200.degree. C., preferably at 50.degree.-150.degree. C. in about 1-30 hours. The appropriate solvent can be exemplified by lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene and the like; DMF; DMSO; and hexamethylphosphoric triamide. The basic compound usable as a dehalogenating agent can be exemplified by inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, sodium hydroxide, metallic potassium, sodium amide and the like; and organic bases such as pyridine, quinoline, triethylamine, tripropylamine and the like. In the reaction, it is possible to add, as a reaction accelerator, an alkali metal iodide (e.g. potassium iodide or sodium iodide) to the reaction system. The amount of the compound of general formula (5) used has no restriction, but the compound is used in an amount of generally 1-5 moles, preferably 1-2 moles per mole of the compound of general formula (4). ##STR23## [wherein A, W, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. X.sup.1 represents a halogen atom.].
The reaction between a compound (6) and a compound (7) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1. ##STR24## [wherein A, W, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (8) and a compound (9) is conducted in the same solvent as used in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the reaction formula 1, generally at room temperature to 100.degree. C., preferably at room temperature to about 70.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 0.5-5 hours. The amount of the amine (9) used is generally 1-2 moles, preferably 1-1.5 moles per mole of the compound (8). ##STR25## [wherein A, W, R.sup.2, X.sup.1 and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.1a represents a group ##STR26## (B, m, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 have the same definitions as given above.); a lower alkoxycarbonyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a carboxy group-substituted lower alkyl group; a lower allyl group having as a substituent, a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group; a hydroxyl group-containing lower alkyl group; an imidazolyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group; pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group; or a group --SO.sub.2 D--R.sup.9 (wherein D and R.sup.9 have the same definitions as given above.). R.sup.2a represents R.sup.2 other than the case R.sup.2 and R.sup.1 form a pyrrolidinyl group together with the nitrogen atom to which R.sup.2 and R.sup.1 bond.].
The reaction between a compound (10) and a compound (11) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula 1. ##STR27## [wherein A, W, R.sup.2a and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.1b represents a group --CO--B--(CO).sub.m --NR.sup.7 R.sup.8 (wherein B, m, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound of general formula (10) and a compound of general formula (12) is conducted in accordance with an ordinary amide bond formation reaction. In the amide bond formation reaction, there can be easily used known proccesses for amide bond formation reaction. For example, there can be mentioned, (a) a mixed acid anhydride process which comprises reacting a carboxylic acid (12) with an alkylhalocarboxylic acid to obtain a mixed acid anhydride and reacting the anhydride with an amine (10); (b) an active ester process which comprises converting a carboxylic acid (12) to an active ester such as p-nitrophenyl ester, N-hydroxysuccinimide ester, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole ester or the like, and reacting the active ester with an amine (10); (c) a carbodiimide process which comprises subjecting a carboxylic acid (12) and an amine (10) to condensation in the presence of an activating agent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, carbonyldiimidazole or the like; and (d) other processes, for example, a process which comprises converting a carboxylic acid (12) to a carboxylic acid anhydride using a dehydrating agent such as acetic anhydride or the like and reacting the anhydride with an amine (10), a process which comprises reacting a carboxylic acid (12) with a lower alcohol to form an ester and reacting the ester with an amine (10) at a high pressure and at a high temperautre, and a process which comprises converting a carboxylic acid (12) to an acid halide (a carboxylic acid halide) and reacting the halide with an amine (10).
In the mixed acid anhydride process, the mixed acid anhydride is obtained by an ordinary Schoten-Baumann reaction and it is reacted with the amine (10) generally without being isolated, to obtain a compound of general formula (1f). The Schotten-Baumann reaction is conducted in the presence of a basic compound. The basic compound can be any of those generally used in the Schotten-Baumann reaction, and includes, for example, organic bases such as potassium carbonate, triethylamine, trimethylamine, pyridine, dimethylaniline, N-methylmorpholine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]nonene-5 (DBN), 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undecene-7 (DBU), 1,4-diazabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) and the like, and inorganic bases such as sodium carbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate and the like. The reaction is conducted generally at about -20.degree. to 100.degree. C., preferably at about 0.degree.-50.degree. C., and is complete in 5 minutes to 10 hours, preferably 5 minutes to 2 hours. The reaction of the thus obtained mixed acid anhydride with the amine (10) is conducted generally at about -20.degree. to 150.degree. C., preferably at about 10.degree.-50.degree. C., and is complete in 5 minutes to 10 hours, preferably 5 minutes to 5 hours. The mixed acid anhydride process is conducted generally in a solvent. Any solvent generally used in the mixed acid anhydride process can be used. Specific examples of the solvent are halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dimethoxyethane and the like; esters such as methyl acetate, ethyl acetate and the like; and aprotic polar solvents such as DMF, DMSO, hexamethylphorphoric triamide and the like. The alkylhalocarboxylic acid used in the mixed acid anhydride process includes, for example, methyl chloroformate, methyl bromoformate, methyl chloroformate, ethyl bromoformate and isobutyl chloroformate. In the process, the proportions of carboxylic acid (12), alkylhalocarboxylic acid and amine (10) used are generally each 1 mole, but the first and second compounds are preferably used each in an amount of 1-1.5 moles per mole of the amine (10).
When there is used the process which comprises reacting a carboxylic acid halide with an amine (10), the reaction is conducted in an appropriate solvent in the presence of a basic compound. As to the basic compound, there can be widely used known compounds. They include, for example, the basic compounds used in the above Schotten-Baumann reaction, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxde, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, silver carbonate and alcoholates (e.g. sodium methylate, sodium ethylate). The solvent includes, for example, the solvents usable in the above mixed acid anhydride process, alcohols (e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, 3-methoxy-1-butanol, ethyl celloslye, methyl cellosolve), pyridine, acetone, acetonitrile and mixtures thereof. The proportions of the amine (10) and the carboxylic acid halide used are not critical and can be selected in wide ranges, but the latter is used in an amount of generally about 1 mole, preferably about 1-5 moles per mole of the former. The reaction is conducted generally at about -30.degree. to 180.degree. C., preferably at about 0.degree.-150.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 5 minutes to 30 hours. ##STR28## [wherein A, W, X and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3-and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.2b represents a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group; a cycloalkyl group; a phenyl group; a phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halgoen atom, a lower alkyl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group and a lower alkoxy group; a pyrrolidyl-substituted alkyl group; a thienyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a tetrahydro-pyranyl-substituted lower alkyl group; a phenyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group; a phenylsulfonyl group; or acycloalkyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group. R.sup.1c represents the above-mentioned R.sup.1a and R.sup.1b.].
The reaction between a compound (13) and a compound (14) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1. ##STR29## [wherein A, W, R.sup.1c and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.2c represents a cycloalkylcarbonyl group or a benzoyl group.].
The reaction between a compound (13) and a compound (15) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (10) and the compound (12) shown in the Reaction formula-6. ##STR30## [wherein A, W, X.sup.1, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.3a represents the above-mentioned R.sup.3 other than the case R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom. R.sup.4a represents the above-mentioned R.sup.4a other than the case R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom.].
The reaction between a compound (16) and a compound (17) and the reaction between a compound (18) and a compound (19) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1. ##STR31## [wherein A, W, Y, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.5a represents the above-mentioned R.sup.5 other than the cace R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom, and R.sup.6a represents the above-mentioned R.sup.6 other than the cace R.sup.6 is a hydrogen atom.].
The reaction between a compound (20) and a compound (21) and the reaction between a compound (22) and a compound (23) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-2. ##STR32## [wherein A, W, R.sup.2, D and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.9a represents a halogen atom. R.sup.9b represents a five- or six-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring residue containing 1-3 nitrogen atoms, which residue may have, as substituent(s), a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group or a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group.].
The reaction between a compound (24) and a compound (25) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1. ##STR33## [wherein A, R and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (1n) and phosphorus pentasulfide or a Lawesson's reagent represented by the formula, ##STR34## is conducted in an ordinary inert solvent such as aromatic hydrocarbon (e.g. benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene), ether (e.g. diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane), halogenated hydrocarbon (e.g. methylene chloride, chloroform), dimethyl sulfoxide, hexamethylphosphoric triamide or the like. The amount of phosphorus pentasulfide or Lawesson's reagent used is generally 0.2 mole to a large excess, perferably 0.4-2 moles per mole of the compound (1n). The reaction temperature is generally room temperature to 200.degree. C., preferably 50.degree.-150.degree. C., and the reaction time is 0.5-50 hours. ##STR35## [wherein A, W and R have the same definitions as given above.].
The reduction of a compound of general formula (1q) is conducted under the conditions of ordinary catalytic reduction. The catalyst used can be exemplified by metals such as palladium, palladium-carbon, platinum, Raney nickel and the like. Such a metal is used preferably in an ordinary catalytic amount. The solvent used includes, for example, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran and the like; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, cyclohexane and the like; esters such as ethyl acetate and the like; and fatty acids such as acetic acid and the like. The reduction can be conducted at atmospheric pressure or under pressure, but is conducted generally at about atmospheric pressure to 20 kg/cm.sup.2, preferably at atmospheric pressure to 10 kg/cm.sup.2. The reaction temperature is generally about 0.degree.-150.degree. C., preferably about room temperature to 100.degree. C.
The dehydrogenation of a compound of general formula (1p) is conducted in an appropriate solvent, using an oxidizing agent. The oxidizing agent includes, for example, benzoquinones such as 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyanobenzoquinone, chloranil (2,3,5,6-tetrachloro-benzoquinone) and the like; halogenating agents such as N-bromosuccinimide, N-chlorosuccinimide, bromine and the like; selenium dioxide; palladium-carbon; palladium black; palladium oxide; and hydrogenation catalysts such as Raney nickel and the like. The amount of the halogenating agent used is not critical and can be approprately selected from a wide range, but is used in an amount of generally about 1-5 moles, preferably about 1-2 moles per mole of the compound of general formula (1p). When a hydrogenation catalyst is used, it is used in an ordinary catalystic amount. The solvent can be exemplified by ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, methoxyethanol, dimethoxyethane and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, cumene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, dichloroethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride and the like; alcohols such as butanol, amyl alcohol, hexanol and the like; polar protonic solvents such as acetic acid and the like; and polar aprotic solvents such as dimethyl-formamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, hexamethylphosphoric triamide and the like. The reaction is conducted generally at about room temperature to 300.degree. C., preferably at about room temperature to 200.degree. C. and is complete generally in 1-40 hours.
The compounds (3), (7) and (9) each as starting material can be easily produced by, for example, the processes shown by the following reaction formulas. ##STR36## [wherein R.sup.2a, R.sup.1c, R.sup.4a, R.sup.3a, R.sup.6a, R.sup.5a, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and X.sup.1 have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (26) and a compound (27), the reaction between a compound (28) and a compound (29), the reaction between a compound (30) and a compound (17), the reaction between between a compound (31) and a compound (19), the reaction between a compound (32) and a compound (21) and the reaction between a compound (33) and a compound (23) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1. ##STR37## [wherein R.sup.2a, B, m, X.sup.1, R.sup.7, R.sup.8, R.sup.4, R.sup.10, R.sup.11 and R.sup.5 have the same definitions as given above. X.sup.2 represents a halogen atom. E.sup.1 represents a hydroxyl group-substituted or unsubstituted lower alkylene group. A.sup.1 represents a lower alkylene group. R.sup.6b represents a piperidinyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group as a substituent on the piperidinyl ring.].
The reaction between a compound (26) and a compound (34), the reaction between a compound (31) and a compound (38) and the reaction between a compound (32) and a compound (42) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1. The reaction between a compound (35) and a compound (37), the reaction between a compound (39) and a compound (40) and the reaction between a compound (43) and a compound (44) can also be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1.
The reduction of a compound (37), (41) or (45) is conducted in an appropriate solvent in the presence of a hydride and reducing agent. The reducing agent includes, for example, sodium boron hydride, lithium aluminum hydride and diborane. The amount of reducing agent used is at least about 1 mole, preferably about 1-3 moles per mole of the starting material. When lithium aluminum hydride is used as the reducing agent, it is used in an amount of preferably about the same weight as that of the starting material. The solvent includes, for example, water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; and ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, diglyme and the like. The reaction is conducted generally at about -60.degree. C. to 150.degree. C., preferably at about -30.degree. C. to 100.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 10 minutes to 15 hours. When lithium aluminum hydride or diborane is used as the reducing agent, an anhydrous solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diglyme or the like is used preferably. ##STR38## [wherein R.sup.1d represents a group ##STR39## (m, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 have the same definitions as given above.), a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a carboxy group, a lower alkyl group-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group, a hydroxyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyridyl group or a pyrrolidinyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group. p represents 0 or 1. R.sup.2d represents a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group, a cycloalkylo group, a phenyl group, a phenyl-lower alkyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a cyano group, acarboxy group and a lower alkoxy group, a pyridyl-substituted lower alkyl group, a thienyl-substituted lower alkyl group, a cycloalkylcarbonyl group, a benzoyl group, a tetrahydropyranyl-substituted lower alkyl group, a phenyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfonyl group or a cycloalkyl-lower alkylsulfonyl group. A.sup.1 has the same definition as given above.].
The reaction between a compound of general formula (46) and a compound of general formula (47) is conducted in an appropriate solvent or in the absence of any solvent in the presence or absence of a dehydrating agent. The solvent includes, for example, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; and aprotic polar solvents such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone and the like. The dehydrating agent includes, for example, drying agents ordinarily used in dehydration of solvent, such as molecular sieve and the like; mineral acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, boron trifluoride and the like; and organic acids such as p-toluenesulfonic acid and the like. The reaction is conducted generally at about room temperature to 200.degree. C., preferably at about room temperature to 150.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 1-48 hours. The amount of the compound of general formula (47) used is not critical, but is generally at least about 1 mole, preferably about 1-15 moles per mole of the compound of general formula (46). The amount of the dehydrating agent used is generally a large excess when a dryng agent is used, and is a catalytic amount when an acid used. The thus obtained compound of general formula (48) is used in the subsequent reduction without being isolated.
The reduction of the compound of general formula (48) can be conducted by various methods. For example, there is preferably used a method using a hydride reducing agent. The hydride and reducing agent includes, for example, lithium aluminum hydride, sodium boron hydride and diborane. The amount of the reducing agent used is at least about 1 mole, preferably about 1-10 moles per mole of the compound of general formula (48). The reduction is conducted generally in an appropriate solvent such as water, lower alcohol (e.g. methanol, ethanol, isopropanol), ether (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, diglyme) or the like, generally at about -60.degree. C. to 50.degree. C., preferably at about -30.degree. C. to room temperature for about 10 minutes to 5 hours. An anhydrous solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diglyme or the like is preferably used when there is used, as the reducing agent, lithium aluminum hydride or diborane.
The reduction of the compound of general formula (48) can be conducted also by subjecting the compound to catalytic hydrogenation in the presence of a catalyst in an appropriate solvent. The solvent includes, for example, water; acetic acid; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; hydrocarbons such as hexane, cyclohexane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether and the like; esters such as ethyl acetate, methyl acetate and the like; and aprotic polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and the like. The catalyst includes, for example, palladium, palladium black, palladium-carbon, platinum, platinum oxide, copper chromite and Raney nickel. The amount of the catalyst used is generally about 0.02-1 time the amount of the compound of general formula (48). The reaction temperature is generally at about -20.degree. C. to 150.degree. C., preferably at about 0.degree.-100.degree. C.; the hydrogen pressure is generally about 1-10 atm; and the reaction is complete generally in about 0.5-10 hours. ##STR40## [wherein A.sup.1 and p are the same as defined above; R.sup.2e represents a cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group and a lower alkoxy group, a pyridyl group, a thienyl group or a tetrahydropyranyl group. R.sup.1c has the same definition as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (49) and a compound (50) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (46) and the compound (47) shown in the reaction formula 16.
The reaction for converting a compound (51) to a compound (3d) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction for converting the compound (48) to the compound (3c). ##STR41## [wherein R.sup.3a, A.sup.1, p, R.sup.4a, R.sup.5a and R.sup.6a have the same definitions as given above. R.sup.4b represents a cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group which may have, as substituent(s) on the phenyl ring, 1-3 groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group and a lower alkoxy group, a thienyl group, a pyridyl group, an imidazolyl group or a tetrahydropyranyl group. R.sup.5b and R.sup.6b independently represent a hydrogen atom, a cycloalkyl group or a piperidinyl group which may have a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group as a substituent on the piperidinyl ring.].
The reaction between a compound (52) and a compound (53), the reaction between a compound (55) and a compound (56), the reaction between a compound (58) and a compound (59) and the reaction between a compound (61) and a compound (62) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (46) and the compound (47) shown in the Reaction formula-16.
The reaction for converting a compound (54) to a compound (7d), the reaction for converting a compound (57) to a compound (7e), the reaction for converting a compound (60) to a compound (9d) and the reaction for converting a compound (63) to a compound (9e) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction for converting the compound (48) to the compound (3c) shown in the Reaction formula-16. ##STR42## [wherein Z represents a cycloalkyl group. R.sup.1c, R.sup.3a and R.sup.5a have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (64) and a compound (50), the reaction between a compound (64) and a compound (56) and the reaction between a compound (64) and a compound (62) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (46) and the compound (47) shown in the Reaction formula 16.
The reaction for converting a compound (65) to a compound (38), the reaction for converting a compound (66) to a compound (7f) and the reaction for converting a compound (67) to a compound (9f) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction for converting the compound (48) to the compound (3c) shown in the Reaction formula-16).
The compound (5) used as a starting material can be produced by, for example, the following processes. ##STR43## [wherein R.sup.3, R.sup.4, X, A and X.sup.1 have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (7) and a compound (68) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1. ##STR44## [wherein X, A, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (74) and a compound (9) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (8) and the compound (9) shown in the Reaction formula-4. ##STR45## [wherein R.sup.12 represents a pyrrolidinyl group which may have, as a substituent, a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a piperidinylcarbonyl group or an aminocarbonyl group which may be substituted with a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group. R.sup.13 represents a cycloalkyl-lower alkyl group or a hydrogen atom.].
The reaction between a compound (69) and a compound (70) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (10) and the compound (12) shown in the reaction formula 6. In the reaction, it is possible to protect the 1-position of the pyrrolidine ring with a protecting group, for example, a phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonyl group (e.g. a benzyloxycarbonyl group), react the protected compound with a compound (70) and reduce the reaction product under the same conditions as employed in the reduction of the compound (48) by catalytic hydrogenation, shown in the Reaction formula-16, to conduct deprotection. ##STR46## [wherein X.sup.1, X, A, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (72) and a compound (7) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (2) and the compound (3) shown in the Reaction formula-1.
The reaction for converting a compound (73) to a compound (1r) can be conducted by heating the compound (73) in the presence of an acid or a basic compound. The acid can be exemplified by inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid and the like, and organic acids such as acetic acid and the like. The basic compound can be exemplified by inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogen-carbonate and the like. The reaction is conducted generally at about 50.degree.-150.degree. C., preferably at about 70.degree.-120.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 0.5-24 hours. ##STR47## [wherein A, R.sup.5, .sup.6 R, W and the carbon-to-carbon bond between the 3- and 4-positions of the carbostyril skeleton have the same definitions as given above.].
The reaction between a compound (75) and a compound (9) can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (10) and the compound (12) shown in the Reaction formula-16.
The reaction between a compound (76) and phosphorus pentasulfide or a Lawesson's reagent can be conducted under the same conditions as employed in the reaction between the compound (1n) and phosphorus pentasulfide or a Lawesson's reagent, shown in the Reaction formula-12. In the reaction, there can be obtained a compound wherein only the carbonyl group of side chain amide group has been subjected to thiocarbonylation, or a compound wherein both the carbonyl group of side chain amide group and the carbonyl group of 2-postion of carbostyril skeleton have been subjected tothiocarbonylation.
When the compound (1s) is a compound (1) wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 form a five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and further with or without a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom which may be present between R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 and said heterocyclic ring has a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group as a substituent, a compound (1) wherein R.sup.9 is a five- or six-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring residue having 1-3 nitrogen atoms and said heterocyclic ring residue has a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a compound (1) wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.3 form a pyrrolidinyl group together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and said pyrrolidinyl group has a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group as a substituent, a compound (1) wherein R.sup.1 or R.sup.3 is a pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group which has, as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, at least one lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, or a compound (1) wherein R.sup.5 or R.sup.6 is a piperidinyl-lower alkyl group which has, as substituent(s) on the piperidinyl ring, at least one lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, these compounds (1) can be converted by hydrolysis, to a compound (1) wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 form the above heterocyclic ring group having a hydroxyl group as a substituent, a compound (1) wherein R.sup.9 is the above heterocyclic ring group having a substituent, a compound (1) wherein R.sup.1 or R.sup.3 is a pyrrolidinyl-lower alkyl group having at least one hydroxyl group as substituent(s) on the pyrrolidine ring, and a compound (1) wherein R.sup.5 or R.sup.6 is a piperidinyl-lower alkyl group having at least one hydroxyl group as substituent(s) on the piperidinyl ring, respectively.
The above hydrolysis can be conducted under the conditions employed in ordinary hydrolysis. The hydrolysis is conducted generally in the presence of a basic compound, a mineral acid, an organic acid or the like in an appropriate solvent. The basic compound includes, for example, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, barium hydroxide and potassium carbonate; the mineral acid includes, for example, sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid and nitric acid; and the organic acid includes, for example, acetic acid, aromatic sulfonic acids (e.g. p-toluenesulfonic acid) and Lewis acids (e.g. boron trichloride). The solvent includes, for example, water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether and the like; acetic acid; and mixtures thereof. The reaction proceeds generally at about room temperature to 200.degree. C., preferably at about room temperature to 150.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 0.5-30 hours.
A compound (1) wherein R.sup.1 or R.sup.3 is a lower alkoxycarbonyl group-substituted lower alkyl group, can be converted by hydrolysis to a compound (1) wherein. R.sup.1 or R.sup.3 is a carboxy group-substituted lower alkyl group.
The hydrolysis can be carried out in the presence of an acid or a basic compound in an appropriate solvent or in the absence of any solvent. The solvent includes, for example, water; lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether and the like; fatty acids such as acetic acid, formic acid and the like; and mixed solvents thereof. The acid includes, for example, mineral acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, hydrobromic acid and the like, and organic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, aromatic sulfonic acids and the like. The basic compound includes, for example, metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and the like, and metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide and the like. The reaction proceeds favorably generally at about room temperature to 200.degree. C., preferably at about room temperature to 150.degree. C., and is complete generally in about 0.5-25 hours.
A compound (1) wherein R.sup.1 is a group ##STR48## and a compound (1) wherein R.sup.3 is a group ##STR49## can be converted, by reduction under the same conditions as employed in the reduction of the compound (37) shown in the reaction formula 15, to a compound (1) wherein R is a group ##STR50## and a compound (1) wherein R.sup.3 is a group ##STR51## respectively.
A compound (1) wherein wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 form a five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and further with or without a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom which may be present between R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 and said heterocyclic ring has, as a substituent, a lower alkyl group having at least one lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, a compound (1) wherein R.sup.9 is a five- or six-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring residue having 1-3 nitrogen atoms and said heterocyclic ring residue has a lower alkyl group having at least one lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, and a compound (1) wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 form a pyrrolidinyl group together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and said pyrrolidinyl group has, as a substituent, a lower alkyl group having at least one lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, can be converted, by hydrolysis under the same conditions as employed in .the hydrolysis of each of the above-mentioned compounds (1) each having a heterocyclic ring having a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group as a substituent, to a compound (1) wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 form a five- or six-membered saturated heterocyclic ring together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and further with or without a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom which may be present between R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 or R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 and said heterocyclic ring has, as a substituent, a lower alkyl group having at least one hydroxyl group, a compound (1) wherein R.sup.9 is a five- or six-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring residue having 1-3 nitrogen atoms and said heterocyclic ring residue has a lower alkyl group having at least one hydroxyl group, and a compound (1) wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 form a pyrrolidinyl group together with the nitrogen atom to which they bond and said pyrrolidinyl group has, as a substituent, a lower alkyl group having at least one hydroxyl group, respectively.
A compound (1) wherein R.sup.3, R.sup.7 or R.sup.8 is a hydroxyl group-substituted lower alkyl group, can be converted, by protecting the hydroxyl group with, for example, a tetrahydropyranyloxy group or a lower alkylenedioxy group (e.g. a 1,1-dimethylmethylenedioxy group), subjecting the protected compound to the reactions shown in the reaction formulas 1-22 and deprotecting the protected group, to a desired compound (1) wherein R.sup.3, R.sup.7 or R.sup.8 is a hydroxyl group-substituted lower alkyl group. The deprotection is conducted by hydrolysis under the same conditions as employed in the hydrolysis of each of the above-mentioned compounds (1) each having a heterocyclic ring having a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group as a substituent.
A compound (1) wherein R.sup.7 or R.sup.8 is a hydrogen atom, can be converted, by protecting the site to which the hydrogen atom bonds, with a lower alkoxycarbonyl group (e.g. a tert-butoxycarbonyl group), subjecting the protected compound to the reactions shown in the reaction formulas 1-22 and deprotecting the protected group, to a desired compound (1) wherein R.sup.7 or R.sup.8 is a hydrogen atom. The deprotection is conducted by hydrolysis under the same conditions as employed in the hydrolysis of the above-mentioned compound wherein R.sup.1 or R.sup.3 is a lower alkoxycarbonyl-substituted lower alkyl group.
The carbostyril derivative represented by general formula (1) according to the present invention can be easily converted to an acid addition salt by allowing a pharmaceutically acceptable acid to act on the derivative. The acid includes, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrobromic acid and the like, and organic acids such as oxalic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid and the like.
The carbostyril derivative represented by general formula (1) according to the present invention, which has an acidic group, can be easily converted to a salt by allowing a parmaceutically acceptable basic compound to act on the derivative. The basic compound includes, for example, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxice, calcium hydroxide, sodium carbonate and potassium hydrogencarbonate.
The products thus obtained in each step can beisolated and purified by ordinary separation means. The separation means can be exemplified by solvent extraction, dilution, recrystallization, column chromatography and preparative thin-layer chromatography.
Needless to say, the compounds of the present invention include optical isomers.
The compound of general formula (1) is generally used in the form of ordinary pharmaceutical preparations. The pharmaceutical preparations are prepared using diluents or excipients ordinarily used, such as filler, bulking agent, binder, humectant, disintegrator, surfactant, lubricant and the like. The pharmaceutical preparations can be used in various forms depending upon the purpose of remedy, and typical forms include tablets, pills, powders, solutions, suspensions, emulsions, granules, capsules, suppositories, injections (solutions, suspensions, etc.), etc. In preparing tablets, various carriers conventionally known in the art can be used. The carriers can be exemplified by excipients such as lactose, white sugar, sodium chloride, grape sugar, urea, starch, calcium carbonate, kaolin, crystalline cellulose, silicic acid and the like; binders such as water, ethanol, propanol, simple syrup, grape sugar solution, starch solution, gelatin solution, carboxymethyl cellulose, shellac, methyl cellulose, potassium phosphate, polyvinylpyrrolidone and the like; disintegrators such as dry starch, sodium alginate, powdered agar, powdered laminaran, sodium hydrogen-carbonate, calcium carbonate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan-fatty acid esters, sodium lauryl sulfate, stearic acid monoglyceride, starch, lactose and the like; disintegration inhibitors such as white sugar, stearin, cacao butter, hydrogenated oil and the like; absorption promoters such as quaternary ammonium salts, sodium lauryl sulfate and the like; humectants such as glycerine, starch and the like; adsorbents such as starch, lactose, kaolin, bentonite, colloidal silicic acid and the like; and lubricants such as refined talc, stearic acid salts, boric acid powder, polyethylene glycol and the like. The tablets can be prepared, as necessary, in the form of ordinary coated tablets, such as sugar-coated tablets, enteric coated tablets or film-coated tablets, or in the form of double-layered tablets or multi-layered tablets. In preparing pills, various carriers conventionally known in the art can be used. The carriers can be exemplified by excipients such as glucose, lactose, starch, cacao butter, hardened vegetable oils, kaolin, talc and the like; binders such as powdered acacia, powdered tragacanth, gelatin, ethanol and the like; and disintegrators such as laminaran, agar and the like. In preparing suppositories, various carriers conventionally known in the art can be used. The carriers can be exmplified by a polyethylene glycol, cacao butter, a higher alcohol, a higher alcohol ester, gelatin and a semi-synthetic glyceride. In preparing injections in the form of solution or suspension, they are sterilized and preferably isotonic to blood. In preparing these solutions, pills and suspensions, there can be used all of the diluents conventionally used in the art, such as water, ethyl alcohol, propylene glycol, ethoxylated isostearyl alcohol, polyoxyisostearyl alcohol and polyoxyethylene sorbitan-fatty acid ester. In this case, the injections may contain sodium chloride, glucose or glycerine in an amount sufficient to make the injections isotonic, and may further contain a solubilizing agent, a buffer solution, a soothing agent, etc. all ordinarily used. The pharmaceutical preparations may furthermore contain, as necessary, a coloring agent, a preservtive, a perfume, a flavoring agent, a sweetening agent and other drugs.
The amount of the compound of general formula (1) to be contained in the present pharmaceutical preparation is not particularly restricted and can be selected in a wide range, and is generally 1-70% by weight, preferably 1-30% by weight in the pharmaceutical preparation.
The method for administering the present pharmaceutical preparation is not particularly restricted. The pharmaceutical preparation can be administered in various methods depending upon the form of preparation, the age, sex and other conditions of patient, the degree of disease condition of patient, etc. For example, tablets, pills, a solution, a suspension, an emulsion, granules or capsules are administered orally. An injection is intravenously administered singly or in admixture with an ordinary auxiliary solution of grape sugar, amino acid or the like, or, as necessary, is singly administered intramuscularly, intradermally, subcutaneously of intraperitoneally. Suppositories are administered intrarectally.
The dose of the pharmaceutical preparation of the present invention is appropriately selected depending upon the administration method, the age, sex and other conditions of patient, the degree of disease condition of patient, etc., and is generally about 0.1-10 mg per kg of body weight per day in terms of the amount of the active ingredient, i.e. the compound (1) of general formula (1). Preferably, each administration unit form contains the active ingredient in an amount of 1-200 mg.